Talk:Manhunt Timeline
not this crap again. hadnt we already established the flashback missions to be 2006 and the rest 2012?? we even have proof image so stop adding shit like that. whats 2006-2007 supposed to mean? 2 years happening at once?? ´Down2Business • Talk 13:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for this,but in your instructions booklet I found this date:monday,may 14.In my calendar phone this date is exactly in year 2007.So...if you have an a calendar on your phone,try this and you see... User:RomanianFireSnake 6:01 PM,06 October,2011 If you don't believe me,look at this calendar:2007 and may 14,monday.Ehh???I'm right?So,if you want to looked at your instructions booklet,you can see this date.Another option dosn't exist,because de shaniquwa poster says:2006.And the next date with 14 may monday isn't in the years:2008-2009-2010-2011-2012-2013. Ohh,man I wrong,an another Monday,May 14 is in 2012,So...2012-2013 is years of the nonflashback levels,i dunno which missions take places in these years(2007 is known in Assassinaton).2013 is a year in Mh2.In the instructions booklet isn't reported the year. 2007 or 2012 want to meant this letter form de booklet.Probably the first mission of flashback levels is probably in 2006.I dunno,on the Mh2 official website I never saw "Cottonmouth" and the years.What do you think? CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!Again I wrong,this isn't a Monday,May 14th in 2012.I'm a fucking romanian man,I'm a dickhead 4ever!!!CRAP,DEEP SHIT!I'M A FUCKING ROMANIAN MAN! the flashback missions happen in 1 night during 2006, so the rest is 2012. there is no other evidence. ´Down2Business • Talk 16:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) But the Monday,May 14th?This date appear in the instructions booklet and this date is exactly in 2007,no other years.User:RomanianFireSnake 17:12, October 7, 2011. do you really think rockstar bothered to look up which day the 14 of may 2006 was? :P ´Down2Business • Talk 19:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Nah,there is the proof!There it say Monday,May 14.And in calendar Monday,May 14 is in 2007.So...2007 is an another year in MH2.Or R* didn't know that this date is in 2007.Probably a coincidence :)) And the Shaniquwa poster with 2006 is probably a wrong year on the poster and R* wanted to put another year,but this poster appear in gta 4 with the same year.And I think the years is 2006 - 2007 - 2012 - 2013.Isn't confirmed the years on the MH2 website.You know,R* games had more wronges:blista comp with vc license plates,trashmaster in mh2 with LC license plates etc.I dunno what is in the Rockstar's "mind".I dunno momentanly.But a variant of a coincidence can be exist. User:RomanianFireSnake 10:09AM, UTC+2, 8 October, 2011. But isn't important Look,the years isn't important.The action from the game is important.The name of the city,the years,the location etc. isn't important.The action is awesome in the game.So...MH2 is a f**king awesome game!And I informed that in Romania,GTA 4 game cost aproximate $60!(190 RON in Romania)too fucking expensive! I looked an image with all vehicles license plates of U.S.A.and the license plate appear on the mule,the kuruma etc,is likely with Indiana license plate.Probably,the city is located in Indiana or a fictional state based or inspired from Indiana.User:RomanianFireSnake, 10:56 PM, 24th October, 2011, UTC + 2.